


a little mayhem never hurt anyone

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assassins, Atraction, BAD LANGUAGE KIDS, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Forced Partnership, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kind of AU, Romance, Sassy Arno, Team, This can be placed in any era really, badass evie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Partners, feelings and tension.
Relationships: Arno Dorian & Evie Frye, Arno Dorian/Evie Frye
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 12





	a little mayhem never hurt anyone

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Tittle is from the song Mayhem by Halestorm.

“We’re going to lose him if we keep following like this”, he says with a clear annoyed expression. She considers further options in her head. They are in one of the many rooftops that Paris has to offer, following a French Templar who is leading the way to an important place without knowing it. She looks around again, while he keeps his eyes glued to the target, who’s still walking in the street below. 

“I have an idea”, she says, and he looks at her from under his blue hood, “We would be able to follow him without suspicion from the street below. There’s a crowd right there and if we keep our distance nothing would go wrong”. 

“I don’t think is a good idea. He could recognize us”, he answers, and she rolls her eyes after pointing to the crowd below. 

“The rooftops end in a couple of streets and we need to see where he’s heading. He can escape and if we are too far away, everything will go to shit and I didn’t came from London to screw everything, mister Dorian”, she says with an attitude he doesn’t quite like, but he has attitude issues too, so he can’t complain. Evie looks at him with a defiant posture, like she’s daring him to say something. Arno is quite surprised by her behavior because just a couple of hours ago, when they got out of the Bureau, she was quiet and serious. And now she looked like a wild and tensed cat ready to strike. He was going to say something, but then she looked to the street below and talked first. 

“The target is moving. We don’t have time to discuss this”, and with that she starts moving. 

“And they say British women are lovely”, he said with sarcasm to himself, before following her down the street through a wall and an alley. They follow the target using the people in the street to cover themselves for a couple of minutes. The man doesn’t appear to suspect anything and makes frequent stops in some stores, but he doesn’t hand the letter he has in his pocket. 

“It’s almost like he’s spreading a message”, Arno says, “The owners of those stores are Templar’s allies or Templars themselves”, he explains. 

“Then we should keep following to see where he goes. We saw him take a letter from that general, after all. Is obvious he is delivering it somewhere. We also should be careful. The Templars may be regrouping”, Evie responds, and he agrees on that. 

They keep following, without causing incident, until the man stops without warning and turns around. Evie’s first reaction was to hide, but Arno wasn’t that fast, so she grabs him from the arm and pulls him until he’s covering her with his back to the man and their bodies are touching. A breath escapes his mouth and they stay in silence while she holds him by both arms, and he simply looks at her with surprised eyes because they’re closer than ever before. Evie swallows hard and averts her staring from his brown eyes, to the man they are following over his shoulder. He looks suspiciously, but he thinks that Arno is another person in the street. After a couple of seconds, the man stars to walk again and Evie lets out a relived breath. Arno swallows and when she lets go of him, he backs away a few steps, feeling kind of nervous and relived that she is not invading his space. 

“He’s moving”, Evie says with determination, like nothing never happened. She passes by him and starts walking again. Arno takes a few seconds, trying to understand what the fuck just happened with him. He didn’t understand why he feels so nervous and anxious. It’s not like he had never been that close to a woman before. 

“Mister Dorian”, she calls behind him, and he turns around after pulling his red tie a little because he felt suffocated.

“Coming, mademoiselle”, he answers and starts following her again. 

While he does that, he can stop himself from thinking about how idiotic he acted back there. But he was sure it was her fault. He was doing very good, thank you very much, before Dame Evie Frye, from the British Brotherhood arrived, and changed his life in a way he didn’t liked. Well, he wasn’t so good, according to Jean-Jacques and the other two, but to Arno they were just envious because he won on that shot’s competition, the other day. Clearly, Arno though that he was doing good (getting drunk all the time, crying in a corner and killing Templars was a clear definition of that) and that the problem was Evie (with her looks and attitude) when she arrived from London a couple of weeks ago saying that she was send to help them locating the Templars who still walked the city like the Brotherhood had requested.

She was kind of mad, because apparently before she got called for the mission, she was doing something more important (something Arno didn’t care of) and everything went to shit when her Brotherhood chose her and a couple of other assassins for the mission. So, when she arrived, she was mad and grumpy, and Arno didn’t mind at all because he was having a hangover. That was until the Council chose him to guide her through the city with their teams and take the mission of killing the remind Templars. He was angry, because he was having his own way since he came back to the Brotherhood and he didn’t want to be the babysitter of a British princess and her gnomes, but nothing he said made the Council change their minds. So, they didn’t hate each other but they neither liked each other. Or at least, they didn’t like the thing they needed to do together. Both wished to be in another place, doing other things, but life was a fucking bitch and they started to deal with it…on their own way. 

Although, that wasn’t the whole problem. The problem is that she reminds him of Élise. He doesn’t know exactly why or how, but he thinks it’s because he sees determination in everything she does, the bad attitude he kind of finds attractive and because she’s not afraid to kick ass. But they were also very different. Evie had brown hair, she was calm and collected must of the time and has a curious way of speaking to others (that aren’t Arno) that reminds him of better times. The problem also is that she is attractive and even if his head was about to explode the first time they met, he swears he saw an angel in her. An angel that came to save him. Of course, he thinks that’s stupid, but still when they aren’t kicking Templar ass or arguing about something, he thinks his desire to not feel alone anymore is making him delirious. And that’s why he felt all flushed and strange when she grabs and pulls him closer in the middle of the street. Because he hasn’t been that close to someone in a long time, both physically and emotionally, and because she is causing him all these emotions he doesn’t want to feel. 

Arno groans, both mentally and physically, and concentrates again in the current mission, because if something bad happens she’s going to blame him, and he doesn’t want to start a fight in the middle of Paris. They stop again, when the man they’re following stops again and looks behind. Evie, this time, doesn’t have time to hide and the man sees them clearly. 

“Assassins! Guards!”

“Fuck”, it’s their reaction the second they know that they have been caught. But Evie, is faster that Arno again, and grabs his hand before starting to run from the guards that are coming forward. 

“Told you he would see us!”, he yells while they try to get out of the street. 

“Of course, now is my fault. It’s not like you suggest something better!”, Evie’s still running beside him before she dodges a bullet. 

“At least I didn’t screw the mission!”, he yells back while he prepares his Phantom Blade, aims and shouts killing one of the guards. 

“Me?! We are together in this bloody mess!”

“The Council is not going to blame me or my team, princesse!”, she groans frustrated as they turn the corner and when they encounter a crowd, they abruptly stop. They can hear the guards hot on their heels, but while Arno is preparing for a fight, Evie has an idea. Another terrible idea. “Come”, she says and takes his hand again before running to the crowd they used to hide when the roles where different. 

“Stop taking my hand!”, he says but he doesn’t let go.

"Shut up!”, he rolls his eyes and follows her, until she suddenly stops in a deserted alley. “Get your hood off. They are looking for hooded figures”, Evie says doing exactly that. He does too, even if he doesn’t want and before he can complain or ask why they stopped when they were being followed, she stepped forward and crashed her lips with his. 

The world stops for him in that single moment. He froze and his eyes go wide with surprise, his muscles tensed, and he felt a rush of emotions that he didn’t even knew existed through his body. But before he could do something or think straight, he felt her lips moving against his and her hands cupping his face, and he fucking loses it. Arno then is fast in closing his eyes, grabbing her by the waist and pushing her against the wall behind her. She lets out a surprised noise, and he smirks internally and starts kissing back. Evie’s lips taste like that sweet he buys for her that morning and something more that he can only identify like her own and he fucking likes it. He likes everything of her. How she styles her hair, how she frowns when she doesn’t agree with something or the sarcasm, she lets slip from time to time. He likes her freckles, her big eyes, her determination, he fucking likes everything and he has been acting like an idiot all this time. 

They’re so tangled on that kiss, on the things they’re feeling, that they don’t see the group of guards passing by, shouting an looking for them. For these two, the world could end right there and then, and they wouldn’t notice. When they stop the kiss, they do it because they need to breath. They separate with their chests heavy and looking at each other with something that wasn’t there before. They don’t know what is, but they want to, and they will. Evie looks away before putting her hands in his chest and Arno doesn’t move his hands from her waist or looks away. He’s surprised and weirdly happy and he can’t stop himself from smiling or feeling like all- the mission, the Council- everything can go to Hell. He’d rather be there with her. She licks her lips and plays a little with his red tie while he is sure she’s trying to hide a smile. They wait like that for a few moments. Really close to the other, ignoring everything else. It doesn’t feel awkward or something similar, it just felt good and warm. Very good. 

“I think they’re gone”, she says and looks at him. When their eyes connect, she feels her heart skip a beat. Arno is looking at her like she was something else, like she was an angel from Heaven or a goddess, like if she was the most beautiful creature in the world. 

“I think they are, princesse”, he pronounces with softness, not the way he is used to talk to her. 

“We should go back to the Bureau. We need to report back that our mission is fucked up”

“Watch that mouth of yours. And we can always send the others”, he says teasingly, and she looks at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Beg your pardon, mister?”, she asks mocking an offended voice. He smirks and before she can say or do something, he is approaching again, and her back is against the wall once more. This time, though, he just gets closer enough to tease her. 

“The last one to find the team is the one to search for the guy”, he says, and she smirks. 

“You’re on”, and after putting their hood on again, they start running through the streets of Paris in a race, like if they were children playing ‘hide and seek’ again.

After that, Arno’s life changed for good (the good kind of good) and he never complained about British women again, because after all, he married one.

**Author's Note:**

> Princesse- Princess  
> Mademoiselle- Miss  
> Jean-Jacques is the name Tumblr give to Axeman.


End file.
